5 minutes d'entretien non surveillés
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: Et si au lieu de crée des messages enregistré Eurus et Moriarty n'en avait fait un.


_Posté le 28 avril._

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Mozart L'opéra Rock : Le Trublion et Le Problème Final (Ep3 sais4).

 _ **A/N : bonjour à tous voici un petit Os, un Meurusarty. C'est un défi lancé en une nuit pas Maraudeur'girls/Dramaqueen, il fallait parodier une chanson pour ce couple étrange et cela m'a donné ça ! Si elle est d'accord je posterai SA chanson.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas le gagne-pain à la fin : la review ! Et ne vous inquiétez je ferais aussi le défi d'Amypond14, mais pas pour le moment car il faut trouver l'inspiration !**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Vous savez où vous êtes ? le questionna Mr Holmes.

\- Bien sûr. Vous m'arrêtez encore ? lui répondit Mr Moriarty

\- On s'intéresse de près à vous, mais fautes de crime vérifiable, vous êtes encore, hélas, en liberté, déclara Mycroft.

\- Que fais-je ici ? demanda Jim

[...}

\- Elle souhaite cinq minutes d'un entretien non surveillé avec vous, lui répondi-t-il.

\- Moi ? Avec moi ?

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une pièce grise, où se tenait une jeune femme dans une blouse blanche, au milieu de la pièce, derrière une vitre. Ses cheveux pendaient devant son visage. Moriarty droit comme un I s'avança les mains dans les poches et en mâchant un chewing-gum. La femme releva la tête. Elle se leva de sa position agenouillée pour lui faire face. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un l'autre.

\- Je suis votre cadeau de Noël, quel est le mien, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Pour seule réponse elle leva les yeux vers la caméra et attendit que le voyant rouge s'éteigne.

\- Jim tu as prit ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui la caméra, le karaoké et les micros, tout est là.

\- Bien, allume la caméra alors.

Ce qu'il fit.

\- Bonjour Sherlock si tu visionne cette vidéo, c'est que Moriarty est mort et que moi j'ai raté mon expérience contextuelle.

\- Hello, Sher moi aussi je suis là ! fit-il une expression de surprise sur le visage et les mains saluant la caméra.

\- C'est notre cadeau sherlock, à nous deux, tu n'en as jamais eu et on s'approche de noël, alors, surprise !

\- Un, deux et un deux trois, commença-t-il en allumant le karaoké.

 **Jim :**

Mange les pomme iou de Baker street

Au violon créais lui d'la musique

Après tout c'est ton grand frère

 **Eurus** :

La seule fois ou je t'ai vu

Tu n'm'etais pas inconnu

Napoléon du crime et fier

 **Jim** :

Qu'on ordonne, que l'on condamne,

Je ne rendrai pas les armes !

 **Eurus** :

Sherlock, mon frangin

Je ne te dois rien!

 **Jim** :

Je suis un libre penseur,

Un trublion, un emmerdeur

Sher je te veux mort à mes pieds

Et ta p'tite sœur, veut ton aîné.

 **Eurus** :

Je peux battre ton génie

Et avec moi t'en as pas fini.

 **Jim :**

Dans le flot de nos défis

Ma vie reste d'un ennui

Où je n'resterai pas promis.

 **Eurus** :

Si ma folie n'est permise,

Je rejoins sans tarder mon Jim.

 **Jim** :

Oh toi ma jolie Eurus

N'es tu seulement heureuse

Sous la gouverne d'un frère con

Dans cette triste prison

 **Eurus** :

Je suis une libre penseuse,

Une trublione, un emmerdeuse!

Avec Jim chéri on detruit

Ta misérable petite vie

 **Jim** :

Je suis flatté d'ton intérêt

Mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un bébé

 **Eurus :**

Je suis une libre penseuse,

 **Jim** :

Un trublion,

 **Eurus** :

un emmerdeuse

 **Jim** :

Je f'rai d'ton cœur un tas de cendre

 **Eurus** :

Et ton John on va le pendre

 **Jim** :

Et puis si t'es pas content

 **Eurus** :

Pense à redbear et toi enfant

\- Fini Eurus ! Les 5 minutes sont passées alors tu vas nous...

\- Déjà bye Mon chéri !

\- Bye Eurus !

* * *

 _ **A/N : Alors ? Verdict ?**_

 _ **À demain pour le chapitre 2 de *La vie est une chanson, chacun écrit la sienne* !**_


End file.
